


Misadventures in wonderland

by MistressChoc



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: I Know Im Trash, This is trash self insert for the first part, Which Ship Will I Use, not srry, sorry - Freeform, star treking, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressChoc/pseuds/MistressChoc
Summary: Kirk finds a strange girl upon the enterprise. How she got there no one knows, not even the girl. But more pressing matters are at hand when the Enterprise Crew receive a distress call from a near-by planet. Tempers will flare as the party become separated and they must rely on their survival training and themselves to make it back to the enterprise alive.





	1. Down the rabbit hole

Shawna didn’t know how it happened, one moment she had been in her bed, chilling and simply being lazy. Next she was in a cold sterile room with a man in a red shirt behind a console. The man looked just as confused as the poor woman who had just materialized in front of him. He dashed to the wall and pressed a button speaking perfect English, to what Shawna assumed was some sort of communication device. “Security to transport room! We have an intruder!” he said quickly and a little terrified. Shawna stood up and pressed herself against the opposite wall, looking even more frightened than the red shirt. 

“Where am i?” Shawna asked in a small voice as her stomach ice and fear crippled her.

Two more men arrived and entered the room holding guns pointing them at Shawna. Without even thinking about it, Shawna raised her arms into the air in surrender, while wondering if she was going to be shot. Since no one had answered her question, she assumed that she had been snatched up by some government agency and that she was about to die. 

“How did you get on board?” asked one of the security guards lowering his weapon slightly with a frown. It seemed to him that this girl was no actual danger. 

“On board what? I don’t even know where I am?” Shawna replied frantically as she looked to each of the three men in the room. There was a navel whistle before a voice came from the wall communicator. 

“Bridge to transporter room, what is going on down there?” said a firm male voice. Was everyone here male? Shawna thought as she chewed on her bottom lip nervously. The first male red shirt went to the communicator and replied to the voice. 

“Sir, we seem to have a woman who just beamed on board, the transporter wasn’t even activated. I don’t know how she got on board,” the red shirt tried to explain. “Take her to the brig, I wish to interrogate her myself.”

“Aye,aye captain,” the red shirt turned back to look at Shawna as if he had been trying to figure out what she was. “You heard the captain, take her to the brig,” the red shirt commanded the other two. Without further prompting the security red shirts went up to Shawna and grabbed both her arms. The woman let out a loud shriek and struggled against them. 

“Let me go! I said let me go!” She screamed as they dragged her down the hallway and into the a small door-less room. They let her go, causing Shawna to stumble and nearly fall.Quickly she turned around and tried to flee, but was hit hard by an invisible force. Shawna sat on the ground and pulled her knees to her chest and cried softly as she waited her fate.

\--o0o—  
Captains log: star date 3467.8.

_The mission began with a simple cataloging of an uncharted planet, when the enterprise and her crew played host to a strange woman who seemed appear in the transporter room. There seems to be no logical reason for her to simply appear on board. And judging by the way she is reacting and her appearance, it would seem she is a woman out of her own time. She is a short young woman of approximately 24 or 25, her hair a near white blond that appears to be unnatural. Her clothing is somewhat strange as it has an ancient logo on the front with matching pants. Could she actually be from the past? If so, how did she time Travel and come aboard the enterprise?_


	2. The Pool of Tears.

“Jim, let me attend to her, she appears to be in shock, she is barely coping with her surroundings,” McCoy pleaded with the captain as they discussed what this woman truly was. “At least that way I could analysis her and see if she is actually human,” he added.

This was certainly not the first time a strange being had teleported onto the ship, and Jim was certain that it would not be the last time either. It was possible the girls was not human and not know it. Or she could be a shaping changing monster out to drain all the salt from their bodies. But the girl had not moved from the corner of the room, sobbing softly.

“I agree that we need to be certain that she is human, but we still don’t know if she is dangerous,” Kirk murmured to his friend. He rubbed his chin as he thought for a moment. “Alright, I’m willing to risk it, but any hostile movement will result in her being stunned and locked here until we reach a star base,” the captain caved in and patted the doctors shoulder before turning to the cell. 

“Miss, I am sending in a doctor, he will have a look at you and preform a few tests before taking you to medibay for a full scan, if you do not comply you will be stunned and kept here in this room until we can take you to a proper holding cell at starbase12,” Kirk said firmly and intimidatingly.

Shawna looked up at the blond man in the Yellow shirt and nodded and stayed in her corner not moving, frightened that she would be stunned regardless. The force field dropped and Dr. McCoy walked briskly inside and stopped a few feet away, the he crouched and smiled softly at her. 

“Hello, I’m Dr. McCoy, what’s your name sweetheart?” his smile was pleasant and friendly and Shawna relaxed slightly and let the man draw closer. This older man, defiantly seemed like a doctor to her, she had seen enough to know what she met one. And Dr. McCoy seemed friendly enough to her.

“I’m Shawna…I don’t know where I am…or how I got here,” She murmured and let the doctor get closer. She was clearly frightened out of her mind. She was pale and shivering as if she was cold. But Bones knew that was not the case. 

“Well, don’t you worry about it Shawna, we will help you, you just gotta come with me so that I may run a few tests and we will get you back to here you came from,” Lenard smiled softly still which seemed to light up the whole room. She felt safe for the first time since she had arrived in this crazy place.

“Promise me that they won’t hurt me,” whispered Shawna looking to the armed guards that watched them carefully. Kirk watched them closely and held his own phaser tightly in his hand. If the woman made any sudden moves Kirk would not hesitate to fire.

“What? You mean Jones and Noble? They are just big push overs and Captain Kirk there is just doing his job. But I promise you that no one here will hurt you,” Smiled the friendly doctor as he place a hand on her shoulder. At the touch Shawna relaxed and returned the smile.

“Okay doctor, I’ll follow you,” Shawna said as they both stood and headed out of the holding cell and went to the medibay.

Along the way Shawna stayed very close to McCoy’s side but curiously looked around her surroundings. If she didn’t know better, she would say that she was on some sort of ship. Especially since everything she had encounter up till now screamed Navy. But they weren’t moving, at least from what she could feel. There was no waves, no rolling along the ocean. So maybe she was just in some sort of facility. The personnel all wore the same uniform, with some variations of course. It seemed that doctors wore blue shirts, security wore red and captains wore green. But this was only speculation of course. The air was clean and dry that it made her lips become dry and the cold floor froze her bare feet. But the moment She entered the medibay, fear gripped her more tightly, it smelt just like every other doctors surgeries and the faint sound of someone’s heart on the monitor simply reminded her of the hospital room where her mother had died in. McCoy noticed her discomfort and gently rubbed her back. 

“Hey, don’t worry about it, nothing in here will hurt you I promise,” He said trying to ease he worry and lead her to one of the examination beds and helped her on to it. 

At that moment Nurse Chapel entered the room holding her PADD tapping at it. She saw the woman on the bed and the two guards that were not stationed there, Kirk’s orders. “Doctor, what’s going on here?” She asked confused.

Shawna looked up at the nurse and gave a small smile. She was wearing a blue short dress and an insignia with a red cross on it. Medical, Shawna noted.

“Ah, Nurse Chapel, this is Miss Shawna, the one that tripped the alarms earlier,” McCoy smiled before running the prob over Shawna’s body.

“Oh, so we’re treating an intruder? Did she get hurt?” Chapel asked as she went to assist the doctor as he took his readings.

“No no, nothin like that, “he frowned as he translated the reading. Shawna who had been silent except for a tiny noise of surprise when Bones had first pulled out the probe, looked at his face with concern and wanted nothing more than to hide under the bed sheet and stay there.

“What’s the matter Doctor?” Chapel asked trying to read the results over his shoulder. McCoy shook his head and went to leave only to have a tug on his hand. 

“Please don’t leave,” Shawna said softly not wanting the only person here who had treated her with an ounce of respect to leave her. 

Bones’ frown faded into a small soft smile. Don’t worry dear, I’ll be right back, I just need to have a word with the captain,” He explained before pulling from Shawna and heading to the Bridge. What he had to say, needed to be told in person.


End file.
